ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heading Out
}}The Order leaves the dwarves' lands Cast *The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ * Kudzu ◀ * Thirden ◀ * Hoskin ◀ * Logann Brightstone ◀ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ * Tinna ◀ * Firuk Blackore ◀ Transcript Minrah: I was going to tell my mom I got killed, but I didn't think we had time for a whole pot roast. Roy: Cool, you're back. Roy: Time to go, everyone! All aboard the Float Boat! Belkar: All boats float. That's a terrible nickname. Roy: Zip it. Durkon: Thank ye all fer yer help. I love ye an' I couldnae've done it without ye. Durkon: I meant killin' tha vampires, but I guess it'd apply ta me whole life, aye? Durkon: I hate tha I haf ta leave so soon after I just got 'ere, but it dinnae mean nuthin' if'n me friends an' I dinnae finish tha job. Logann: Don't rush on our account—we need time to gank that vampire before you get back! Hoskin: Aye, dinnae want ye ta think we're na pullin' our own weight on this, lad! Durkon: I'll be back soon, li'l one. I promise. Durkon: I already love ye more'n I can stand. Durkon: Yer na gonna make it hard fer me ta find 'im, right? Hilgya: I may as well stay here in Firmament. I don't have a better place to go, and I've gotten used to going outside. Sigdi: Tha's great ta 'ear! Dinnae worry, lass. I'll make tha guest bed up fer ye nice. Hilgya: Why would I stay in your cave? I've got money, I can rent a nice place. Sigdi: Good idea, lass! I'll move in wit ye instead. Hilgya: No, I meant— Sigdi: Glad tha's all settled, then. Durkon (whispering): If'n it all starts shakin', grab Ma b'fore ye shift outta 'ere. Hilgya (whispering): I would say that I'm not going to spend one moment looking for her, but she's going to be in line of sight the entire time, isn't she? Durkon (whispering): It's good tha yer really gettin' ta know 'er, aye. Tinna: May Thor bless your holy mission! Durkon: Aye, ta ye as well. See ye soon, all o' ye. beat Roy: This is yours, sorry. Trivia * This is the latest appearance of: ** Sigdi Thundershield, Durkon's mother. Her moral self-sacrifice provided the key to overpowering Durkon's vampire spirit. She first appeared in #947, "Keep in Mind" and has appeared in thirty-four strips in total. ** Kudzu, Durkon and Hilgya's infant son, first appearing in #1105. He has appeared in twenty-seven strips. ** Thirden, Hoskin, and Shirra Copperbottom, close friends and "uncles" and "aunt" to Durkon. They first appeared in #958. Thirden has made nineteen appearances, Hoskin sixteen, and Shirra fourteen. ** Logann Brightstone, who first appeared in #962. Logann has appeared in sixteen strips overall. ** Tinna, Assistant Overnight Caretaker Acolyte of Thor. She made her debut in #1093 ** Firuk Blackore, the brewmaster of Thor's temple. He also briefly appeared in On the Origin of PCs. He first appeared in the main comic in #1095. External Links * 1185}} View the comic * 602166}} View the discussion thread